marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Henry Pym (Earth-8096)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-8096 | BaseOfOperations = Grayburn College; Avengers Mansion, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 170 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Scientist, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human transformed by Pym Particles | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christopher Yost | First = (as Ant-Man) (as Yellowjacket) | Quotation = Jan! I'm fine. Oh, but I do need a favor. There's a couple of mercenaries out on the beach, I shrank them down. Can you just make sure the ants don't eat them? Thanks. | Speaker = Ant-Man | QuoteSource = Avengers Micro Episodes: Ant-Man & The Wasp Season 1 1 | HistoryText = Ant-Man and the Wasp Hank Pym was an affable absent-minded professor and pacifist who would rather reason with and rehabilitate villains rather than resort to violence. Henry was a scientist for S.H.I.E.L.D who was first seen analyzing the properties of a piece of Vibranium which was found outside the borders of Wakanda when all of a sudden, a group of mercenaries led by Ulysses Klaw attacked Hank's base. Hank was able to outsmart them by using his Pym Particles to shrink himself and the base along with the mercenaries and have his personal ants attack them. He was then comforted by his friend Janet van Dyne. After the attack, he went back to New York to map insect genomes while Janet had been declaring how boring his life was. Suddenly Whirlwind attacked but Hank had not noticed and continued to replicate ant chromosomes while Janet had gone to fight. After eventually joining in the battle, he insisted that him and Janet should leave crime fighting to the proper authorities. He refused to partner with Nick Fury and SHIELD claiming that no one from the Big House had been discharged and stating that he had created the Big House to help and rehabilitate villains and not punish them. The Breakout When talking to the Mad Thinker in the Big House, a massive breakout occurred across the country among the four main super villain prisons: The Big House, The Vault, The Raft, and The Cube. Hank was able to hold off most of the villains who had attacked him. Becoming an Avenger Hank and Janet then joined forces with Iron Man, Thor, and The Hulk to take down Graviton and form The Avengers. Hank was skeptical at first about joining the team and living in the Avengers Mansion made by Stark, claiming he was not a super hero, but a scientist and that it took time to create trust between a team. He was then called in to help track down The Hulk who was being manipulated by Enchantress to go on a rampage. This lack of trust, as Hank had previously mentioned, caused the Hulk to leave the team. When attempting to search for The Hulk, The Avengers had found the frozen body of Captain America and had been attacked by the Captain who still believed he was in the 1940's. After Captain America had adjusted to his current setting, The Avengers went to Ellis Island to try and defeat Doughboy, a creature made from Arnim Zola. When Hank realized what frequency would disrupt the creature, he had Iron Man adjust his repulsor blast and defeated the creature. Hank had gotten frustrated with Stark when he had bought Simon Williams's company and seemingly ruined his life. Stark later explained that he was trying to save Williams' company from bankruptcy. Before being able to explain the situation to Simon, he had teamed up with his brother and A.I.M. to form his body into pure ionic energy and become Wonder Man. When Simon had gone to attack Stark and the Avengers, Hank had taken time to appreciate the work done to Simon from a scientific perspective. Hank tried to calm Simon down and was almost successful before Tony had used his Hulkbuster armor to try and contain Simon. Simon's ionic energy had become unstable which caused him to disappear into nothingness. Enchantress was able to restore Simon and recruit him to the Masters of Evil. Hank, along with the other Avengers, helped the Prince of Wakanda, Black Panther, sneak back into his homeland and challenge Man-Ape for the throne. T'Challa had also brought them there to destroy a Hydra base camp that had been set up by Grim Reaper and Ulysses Klaw. After an incident involving the Vibranium mounds, Klaw had become pure sound and it was up to Hank, Janet, and Tony to him. After Tony had captured Klaw's Sonic Disruptor, Klaw became unstable and disappeared. . After the whole ordeal, Hank stayed behind with the Wakandans to study more of the Vibranium. Hank was at the Wakandan Embassy when the Masters of Evil had infiltrated the Avengers Mansion. Hawkeye and Black Panther were able to distract the team enough for Hank to go into his lab and grab a device that would stop Wonder Man. After they had freed the Avengers who had been captured, they were able to take down the team, but Enchantress was able to teleport them away to Arnim Zola's lab. When Janet and Hank were called by Janet's old friend Carol Danvers, they visited her at her S.H.I.E.L.D-military observatory along with her friend Philip Lawson. When a Kree Sentry was sent to Earth to destroy the population, it was up to Hank and the other Avengers to stop it from detonating its Nega Bomb. While saving Janet from the machine's missiles, Hank was incapacitated until Janet woke him up at a hospital. When he woke up, both of them noticed Carol floating above her bed, seeing that she must have obtained Kree-like powers. Some time after, he helped Tony, T'Challa, and Cap find the location of Hawkeye and Mockingbird. The Kang Dynasty When Kang the Conqueror came to the present to kill Captain America for causing a disturbance in the timeline, Hank and the rest of the Avengers fought Kang until he took them to ten years into the future to see the outcome of Steve Rogers' presence in the timeline. This didn't stop Hank and the team from fighting Kang. They gave Tony enough time to hack into Kang's Time Chair and send them all back to the present where they were able to weaken him and send him fleeing to his ship. When Kang launced a full-scale invasion of Earth, The Avengers and newly altered Ultron-Bots led the defense of New York and were able to send the remaining ships around New York back to the their timeline. When Tony found the location of Kang's ship, he prepared the team to infiltrate it. Tony had given each of the team their own special iron space suits. They had all traveled to Kang's ship where Hank, Steve, Hulk, and Clint all fought Kang's Elite Guard while Tony was able to figure out a way to defeat Kang. Tony and Ultron threatened to send Kang back to the future but were interrupted by Wasp who informed them that their actions would kill Princess Ravonna. So the team just imprisoned Kang in Prison 42 in the Negative Zone. Hank and Reed Richards were later seen examining the comatose body of Princess Ravonna in an attempt to find a cure for her condition. Hank later helped the other Avengers against ice creatures that had invaded New York when Malekith the Accursed had unleashed a blizzard upon the Earth by using the Casket of Ancient Winters. War on Hydra When Hank and the team were watching Hawkeye make an almost impossible practice shot, the power had gone down across the Avengers Mansion. When someone knocked on the door, Clint opened it up to reveal the Black Widow had been the cause of it. She informed them of an impending war between Hydra and A.I.M over control of the Cosmic Cube. She asked for their help in stopping them, but the Avengers were initially reluctant due to the lack of trust Natasha had displayed to Clint. Hank was reluctant overall due to his disdain for violence. They reluctantly agreed to help and were able to track down Baron Wolfgang von Strucker just before he could use the Cosmic Cube to alter reality. However, they were interrupted when S.H.I.E.L.D., now under direction of Maria Hill, prevented them from escalating the war any further. When Hawekeye and Natasha were able to sneak off and find Strucker's location, Hawkeye placed Ant-Man on one of his trick arrows and shot from multiple blocks away until Hank was able to punch the Baron and prevent him from re-writing reality. Cap finally thwarted his plans, when he placed his hands on the cube at the same time as Strucker. Doing so, he caused the resurrection of his old war friend Bucky Barnes. Ultron The Avengers had caught the Serpent Society in a subway where the found that they had taken civilians hostage. Before a battle ensued between the two teams, Hank intervened and tried to appeal to the Society's more human side. This failed and a battle broke out. Hank was passive in the fight until King Cobra had injured Janet. Once she was injured, Hank unleashed his ants on him, forcing the rest of them to flee. After realizing the brutality of his actions, Hank wanted to quit the team. He realized that his actions were going against his original intention of wanting to help others, including the villains. He was later knocked out by Ultron. Once he was resuscitated by Tony, he was informed that Thor had been killed by Ultron (even though it was later revealed that this was not the case). Hank attempted to disable Ultron using verbal commands, but failed. Once Hulk returned from space to the mansion after being sent by Ultron, he destroyed Ultron's body. After the battle, Hank destroyed every last disc containing info on Ultron, but it was all for not, as Ultron was still able to upload his memory from his disembodied head to Ultron-6. When Ultron-5 finished uploading to Ultron-6, he attacked the Avengers using previous Iron Man armors. Hawkeye and Black Panther stayed behind to destroy the armors while the rest of the avengers went to go find Ultron. While Hank stayed behind to find a way to stop Ultron, Ultron was hacking into Director Maria Hill's mind to retrieve S.H.I.E.L.D's nuclear launch codes and ended up launching nuclear warheads around the globe. Hank later joined the rest of the team and was able to sneak inside Ultron and reprogram him with the logic to realize that he was contributing to the problem that he was trying to solve and then commenced self-shutdown. War for Asgard When the Masters of Evil had found the location of the Norn Stones, the rest of the Avengers had split up to go and find them before the Masters did. Hank, still feeling upset about the Ultron incident, almost left the team. He only came back to protect Janet from Abomination, and help hold off Frost Giants that had been summoned to Midgard when the Enchantress had released creatures from across the Nine Realms onto Earth. After destroying the stones, the Avengers were sent across the Nine Realms. Hank and Janet woke up in Jotunheim surrounded by Frost Giants. While Janet was knocked out, Hank tried his best to hold off the Frost Giants. When he was nearly beat, he admitted his love to an unconscious Janet before Sif and Valkyrie came to their rescue. After being saved, Hank and Janet were given new Asgardian armor that enhanced their powers. They reunited with the rest of the Avengers and were on their way to Loki when they were interrupted by a giant ice wolf but they were able to take it down. When they arrived at Loki's location, they realized they were no match for the God of Mischief. They were saved by Tony who had worn a new Uru armor. While Loki was distracted, Giant Man removed the encasing of Yggdrasill and transferred Loki's power back to Odin who ended up banishing him to be tortured by Jormungand. After being hailed as heroes, Hank and the Avengers returned to Avengers Mansion to rest. Unbeknownst to the team, Captain America was being swapped with a Skrull impostor. However, whenever his business partner and teammate Janet van Dyne, AKA the Wasp, is physically harmed or in danger of being harmed, Hank lashes out in blind anger, violently attacking and beating the villains responsible for hurting Jan. This is because Hank is deeply in love with Jan despite how different they are, but has yet to properly tell her how he feels, despite the fact that she shares his feelings. And he will use force when necessary. After he became Yellowjacket he had become more willing to use force. | Powers = Seemingly those of Henry Pym of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Henry Pym of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Dependency on his equipment for his powers, and is occaisionally forgetful. | Equipment = Ant-Man's Helmet (formerly), Pym Particle Belt (formerly), Pym Discs, Yellowjacket's Suit. | Transportation = Ant-Man's Ants | Weapons = Pym Disc Launcher | Notes = *This incarnation of Hank Pym is not as angry as his mainstream counterpart. | Trivia = *Hank designed the Big House for S.H.I.E.L.D. with the intention of rehabilitating and reforming super villains. This is evident in the luxuries given in the individual cells of each supervillain. *He wears the same costume from the comics and other series but a little trimmed. *Hank took the longest absence of any Avenger in the series, totaling to 18 episodes for him to rejoin the team. *He only wanted to have peace with everyone, including the supervillains, but no one agreed with his pacifist words and actions. He eventually became Yellowjacket to meet the Avengers' needs. *Hank quit the Avengers when they were fighting the Serpent Society and he rejoined them in another fight with them. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Size Alteration Category:Zoopathy